


Not Complaining

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam Winchester, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Reader-Insert, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When you have to share a motel bed with Sam, things get a bit interesting.(Square Filled: Bed Sharing)





	Not Complaining

“You gotta be kidding me,” you muttered to yourself.

You were on your way back from a hunt with Sam and Dean, completely tired out, and this was the only room in the only motel that was still taking people. The three of you had considered it luck, until this moment right now.

They only had one bed.

“Bathtub is mine,” Dean announced before you or Sam could say anything, and ran to the bathroom with his backpack. “We’re leaving at 8.”

You sighed and looked over at Sam, who looked too tired to even protest.

“You okay sharing the bed?”

“I just want to sleep,” he rubbed his temple. “Really.”

It took you just ten minutes to get to bed, and you stood a bit stiff while Sam as he – and his huge body – got comfortable just inches away from you in the mattress. The bed wasn’t exactly big, you could feel his back against yours and his heat, and couldn’t help but notice his body temperature was so hot you couldn’t ignore him even if you wanted.

Eventually, Sam fell asleep and you managed to relax, closing your eyes and drifting away on the bed.

* * *

. . .

You woke up slowly and confused, feeling the heat all around you. The room you was still dark, which meant you hadn’t slept more than a few hours and there was no actual reason to be up. Your heart was beating faster than normal and you couldn’t understand why until the moment you felt a nose sniffling your hair and the back of your neck and something against your ass.

Sam’s arm was around you, holding you tightly in his strong grip and with his cock actually hard pressed on you.

You bit your lip and moved just the slightest, making him growl and squeeze you tighter.

“Y/N,” he muttered groggily and you felt blood rushing down between your legs.

_Was he awake? Was he dreaming?_

You tried to look behind you, but his grip and position didn’t allow you, and your squirming only made you rub yourself more against him.

_Dammit, what were you supposed to do now?_

You and Sam always had this sort of thing between the two of you; some fun flirting and games that got you worked up and questioning whether he actually meant he wanted something with you or was just being friendly.

This right now wasn’t exactly what you called friendly though. This was a lot more than friendly. If friendly could be defined by acts, this act would be on the very top of the non-friendly list.

“Sam,” you whispered. “Sam?”

When he didn’t respond, you tried to wriggle away from his grasp. You really liked Sam but the last thing you wanted was to make things awkward between the two of you, and if he woke up like that, he would probably be very embarrassed.

Moving seemed to trig something on him, and Sam’s groan filled your ears second later as his hips started rutting against you and the hand he had on your middle travelled down your very awaken cock.

You moved your head to bit the pillow, moaning into it in order not to wake Dean. Sam’s skilful fingers were completely wrapped around you over your flannel pants now, stroking you in the same rhythm of his hips and making it hard for you to stand still.

When you let out a moan just slightly louder than you should, his body went stiff behind you and he moved slowly. His hand on your cock felt looser, and although his cock was still very much pressed against you, he wasn’t moving purposefully.

“Y/N?” he questioned in a whisper, finally realising what was happening. “What’s… Oh God, I’m so sorry… I didn’t…”

“I’m not complaining,” you whispered

Your friend stood in silence behind you for a moment and you wondered it you’d taken that too far, but before you could apologise he moved his arm just enough so he could turn you around and be face to face with you.

Sam kissed you fiercely, his hard cock pressing against yours, and you wrapped your arms around his body.

“You’re so hard,” he muttered against your mouth.

“Had you rubbing your cock against me the whole time, Sam,” you cupped his ass. “Your hands stroking my cock. It was so  _hot_.”

Your voice was at least a full octave lower now, and that seemed to have done something with Sam because he soon started moving his hips and grinding his cock against yours. The friction was unbelievable, something you hadn’t experienced since you were just a teenager that couldn’t keep your pants on.

“Y/N...” he growled, tangling his fingers in your hair. “Dammit…”

You moved your lips to his jaw, kissing his skin all the way to his neck and trying to match his movements with yours.

You could feel precum leaking from your cock into your underwear, and moved a leg over his hips, looking for the perfect position against him before deciding to push him against the bed, holding his wrists above yours in a tight grip.

Sam licked his lips and opened a dirty smile.

“Y/N...” he growled.

“You like this, Sammy?” you rolled your hips in a teasing motion, leaning down and taking his earlobe in your teeth. “You drive me so fucking crazy all the time...” you ground against his. “Can you feel it?”

He closed his eyes, closing his eyes shut and freeing his wrists to grab your ass, slapping one of your cheeks and making you yelp against his ear and move your hips harder.

“You feel so good,” he moaned. “Damn, Y/N.”

“Fuck, Sam,” you bit your lip. “Gonna cum in my pants like a fucking teenager.”

“Cum with me then,” Sam pulled your face close to his, his lips moving quickly to kiss yours, swallowing your moans as you started to lose control over them.

His hips moved faster and more erratic against yours, holding you tightly. You felt something warm in your pants for a moment and cried against his mouth when your orgasm hit you. You didn’t know if you were loud or just the enough to warn him. When he followed you, the wetness increased, and Sam’s hands squeezed you so tightly you knew he would leave dark marks on your skin. You didn’t care the littlest.

You took a long breath once it was gone. You felt dirty but extremely satisfied. This was probably the hottest and most primal thing you’d ever done in your life. Sam kissed your jaw gently when your body softened against his, and you moved your fingers to his hair, caressing his scalp softly.

“You know...” you muttered. “If I did know it would be so good, I would have hit on you for real ages ago.”

He chuckled, smiling lazily, and gave your lips a little peck.

Sam was about to say something when the door of the bathroom slammed open and Dean came out, putting on his jacket.

“Dean!” you looked at his direction. “Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna sleep in the car,” he walked out, not looking in your direction.

“If it helps, we didn’t actually do it,” you tried to ease things out.

“Trust me,” you friend opened the door. “It makes it worse.”

He closed the door behind him loudly and you looked at Sam, shrugging.

“At least we have the room for ourselves now.”


End file.
